fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus Wing
Icarus Wing is a manga written and drawn by MrFluffman. The storyline and scripts are posted here, so please enjoy! Author's Note This is one of my first manga, so the storyline is rather formuliac and follows traditional plots. It also borrows from some other mangas, such as Dragon Ball, Fullmetal Alchemist, and more. No copyright violation entended. As said before, this is my first manga. Please excuse any juvinele scenes or writing. Chapter 0: Introduction Icarus (narrating):- "A long time ago, in a land far removed from yours, there was a country known as Zeonia. It was a prosperous land of magic, fertility, and happiness. However, great tragedy struck this utopia. "A mysterious earthquake struck the east side of this state, sending most of it underwater. This catastrophe killed many people and plunged the country into civil war. In the end, powerful Corporations rose up, and took control of most of Zeonia. The utopia was gone, only remembered by aging men who were often dismissed senile. The original people of this land, the Ancients, where relegated to myth and legend. "However, recently, things began to change. Pieces of land from the east side began to reemerge, carrying with them ancient structures and mysterious artifacts. A taboo hung over this place, with few scholars or adventurers daring to go in there. "Except me. I am the only one who dares to enter, and uncover it's secrets. I am Icarus Wing." Chapter 1: The Village The desert on the edge of modern Zeonia was quiet. A small craft, much like a car, but with mech-esque arms and legs, slowly rumbled it's way through the shifting sands. In the cockpit, leaning back against the control throne, was a young man, with blonde hair in a ponytail, a white battered jacket, and simple desert boots. More than a few scars decorated him. He was Icarus Wing. Icarus (thinking):- "Never thought that it would take so long to reach the Ruins. Then again, that might be a reason why no one goes there." He looked over at the left window, and froze. Just a few miles away, he could make out a small, battered tower. If one looked closer, there seemed to be a town surrounding it. Icarus (thinking):- "Well, I could always get some supplies from there." He quickly turned the craft around, and began heading towards the village. However, as he got closer, he saw that most of the town was in ruins, building's crumbling away. Most of the damage looked like it had been done recently. As Icarus got closer to the tower, he saw two people standing near the tower. One was clearly a man, wearing a sleevless shirt. He also had a widow's peak and hair that stood straight up. Besides this, he looked rather confused. The other person was unreadable. Icarus decided to stop the craft a distance away, then hit a small button, with the front piece sliding down, forming a convient ladder for Icarus to walk down. He leaped to the ground, then began to walk towards the two people. As he got closer he saw the other figure was a young woman, about his age, with slightly tanned skin, brown-ish hair, and green eys. Icarus:- "Hi!" They looked up at him, him striding toward them, coat billowing up a little bit as he made his way toward them, dust being kicked up. The man stepped forward. Man:- "Halt, who goes there? Man or Jinn?" Icarus:- "I don't know what a Jinn is, so I would guess I'm a man." The man grunted and took a step back. Icarus took a step forward, and then swung his hand in an arc, indicating the area around them. Icarus:- "What happened here? Looks like some raiders came through!" Man:- "I wish we knew. They came in the night, and when they left, all this was ruined. I'm Penance, by the way. Mechanic." Icarus:- "Penance? Odd name." Penance:- "Another side effect. When they left, I couldn't remember a thing." The woman took a step forward. Woman:- "I'm Dawn (offers hand) my father was the mayor here. I don't know where he could be." Icarus:- "Pleased to meet you." Shakes hand. Penance:- "Do you have any kind of transportation with you? I don't think it would be wise to stay here much longer." Icarus:- Gestures with finger "I left my steambot back over there, but it doesn't have much room. The only way I'm letting newcomers in is if they can do something useful." Penance:- "As I said earlier, I'm a mechanic. And I'm not going anywhere without Dawn. Take it or leave it." Icarus:- "Fine, fine. Better be worth your while." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Manga/Comics Category:Anime